Bite Me
by skylark.all27
Summary: In a school where aristocrats attend to learn, one would expect it to be boring. Enter Mikan Sakura, a school mysterious transferee student who was known for not having any affiliation to any of the World's Renowned Industry. See the mystery past beyond her indifference, and her connections with the Imai's.
1. Transferee

In a school where aristocrats attend to learn, one would expect it to be boring. Enter Mikan Sakura, a school mysterious transferee student who was known for not having any affiliation to any of the World's Renowned Industry. See the mystery past beyond her indifference, and her connections with the Imai's.

* * *

**Bite Me  
**_I. Transferee_

* * *

"**A**h, damn, I'm late for my class," one brunette muttered under her breath as soon as she got up from her bed. Casually walking to her bathroom, she took a shower, and did almost all girls do inside the bathroom, but putting make up.

She walked out of her assigned room, and proceeded to casually walk to her assigned classroom. Why waste on rushing when she's already late? That's just stupid and pointless, she reasoned. Once she reached the classroom, read Class 3-B, she knocked on the door.

The man, whom she identified as her homeroom teacher, stopped from his charade when he saw her. She glanced at him, raising her eye brow when he just continued on staring. That did the trick, she smirked. He coughed, gaining at least five of his class's attention (which was kind of sad because there were at least thirty students in this class, and only five bothered, but she didn't care so…) and gestured her to walk in.

"Attention my dear students!" the class groaned, now that seems to do the trick, and clapped his hands. _Does this man belong to theatre club or something? Well if he isn't, he sure is dramatic_, thought the brunette but didn't say it out loud. From the looks that she got, most of them understood what she just thought. _Interesting_.

"This is our new student, Mikan Sakura. _Miss_, please kindly introduce yourself to them," the gayman said, smiling as though he was in a commercial of some toothpaste brand. Although now that she thought about it, this theory doesn't seem impossible from this kind of school she just entered.

"You just did," she answered. The gayman sighed, and she thought she kind of heard snickering, but she ignored them in favor of raising questioning eyebrows at this man. The gayman coughed, but still smiled _charmingly _(she thought she needed a room to barf, but that would be… rude) again, and gestured his hands that he needed more. Finally done with her teasing, she faced her classmates whom were looking at them, with no recognition.

_Good, I don't need their attention anyway,_ she thought.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, 14 years old, nice to meet you," _not_, but she didn't say that out loud. Then a lot of snickering came again, and then one green haired woman raised her hand. The gayman, whom she still didn't know the name happily called her.

"Yes, Shouda-_san_?"

"How come I've never heard of the Sakura's before?" she started, then a lot of voices followed after.

"Yeah, I've never heard of them too."

"Me too. My mom would have taught me if there are Sakura's to negotiate with."

"Is it like some kind of top agency but no one knows about it because it's supposed to be mysterious and dandy?"

"Shut up, Yome. That doesn't even make any sense."

"Well sorry for you, _Shouda_, if you lack in the imagination department. _Bleh_."

"Why you-!" the gayman coughed, and Mikan stayed rooted on her spot. She expected their reactions since _Sakura _was not really famous in any of the industries in Japan, or outside of the country. And that was the point to begin with.

"I'm in no position near of what you guys are in. So," she raised her brow to her teacher who was busy calming down Permy, _heh_, from whoever she was arguing with earlier. Frankly, she didn't care, and honestly she just wanted to sit down.

"What?!"

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Yeah! That doesn't make sense at all." Then the one with the glasses, and Mikan wasn't sure whether he was a she or it was her eyes just playing tricks on her stood up, and meekly said (and they were supposed to be the sons and daughters of the wealthy people in Japan, sheesh).

"That doesn't make sense, Narumi-_sensei_ (_Ah, so that's what this teacher's name… It fits, actually_). All of the students here are all connected with famous names, and you know that, _sensei_. This school doesn't permit the idea of scholarship, so that possibility is a no. So what reason does she have to be in this class, or in this school per se?" he questioned, and Mikan had to hand it to the man. He was meek, but he sure knows how to deliver messages that were not entirely cruel, but still rude.

She didn't bother explaining herself because one, she didn't want attention. She had enough to deal with in her life, and frankly she didn't understand the point of going to this stupid school. And lastly, she just wanted to spend time with her best friend whom was currently glaring at her. She schooled expression and didn't look back. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Are you done with your discussion, which I might add is about _me_? Because my legs are killing me and you are making it harder by asking questions you can ask _later_," she emphasized and she had to clap her hands mentally because wow, she thought she deserved an actress award for the year.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the delay Mikan-_san_. All right, I'll explain the rules briefly. This school is all for students who has connections with the higher ups, as you probably know, and all of them are raised here for their successions and other positions in the industry. However, since most businesses in the world has to be done with negotiation, this academy promotes the idea of partners. And that is what I am assigning you to have," he appeared to be thinking, and clapped his hands _again_ like some fangirl of Justin Bieber who wanted to really go to the bathroom, but couldn't because there was a concert for diaper and babies.

"Natsume Hyuuga-_kun_ will be your partner from now on," he ended with a smile. Mikan would have asked, or more likely demanded that she needed a fucking chair, or she would castrate this man before her if he didn't give her the seat she friggin' wanted since _long _ago before she even reached this classroom. But before she protest that no, she didn't care who her partner would be, because her feet were killing her, then this happened _again_.

"WHAT!"

There was that girl again, _Shouda _was it? When could that girl learn that she didn't care what she say or anything remotely related to her opening her mouth before she stopped talking entirely? And by the way she was shaking her head, Mikan was surprised she hasn't lost her head yet.

"You can't do that, _sensei!_ Natsume-_kun_ does not need any partner because he's already great on his own! And you know that Natsume-_kun_ doesn't appreciate partners, sensei! Even Ruka-_kun_ isn't partners with him! And they're best friends!" the girl practically shouted, and Mikan was kind of surprised that all of them, except her best friend, were nodding their heads in agreement.

Woah, is this Hyuuga Natsume some kind of alienate God or something? From the looks of it, he does not only have his set of fangirls but he also has set of fanboys too. Wow, this should be hilarious on so many levels, but she couldn't help but pity the guy. Imagine his day if it's Valentine's. It would be horrendous if he not only have to avoid the female population but also the male population even if it wasn't White Day.

"Calm down, Shouda-_san_. It wasn't me who decided, but the president. And you know that his words are absolute." That did the trick, Mikan smirked.

"Ahem! So, Mikan-_san_ your seat will be there at the back. Next to the guy who has a manga on his face," she didn't question the teacher. She simply nodded, ignoring her classmates' blatant stares, and sat down. She suppressed the sigh of relief when she finally sat down.

"Now, you have free period. Enjoy!" and Narumi-_sensei_ was gone.

[x-x]

**H**yuuga Natsume was not, or never in a good mood. And today was just one of those days where he wanted nothing else but bolt out of this prison they called school, and never come back. But no, his mom had to force him to study in this school because _he was going to inherit the Hyuuga Corps when he reaches his eighteenth birthday_.

She didn't even know what he wanted! He was freaking five years old when they sent him here, so how could she know that he did not want anything to do with their business? But his mom was as stubborn as a mule, and if he didn't love her as much as she loves him, he would have escaped long before he even learn the alphabet.

Natsume crinkled his brows when he noticed the slight vibrations next to him. _Huh? _As far as he was concerned, there was supposed to be no one sitting near him except Ruka, and Ruka knew that he did not want any movements when he was sleeping, _so who is this person?_ Did they not understand that he only tolerate Ruka and no one else? If this person was one of his, _shudder_, fans he would seriously haul them out the door as fast as lightning.

He removed his manga from his face, aware that his best friend Ruka was looking at the person next to him, and made him wonder _why_, but ignored it, and looked over.

_Wow. _

_This girl is… seriously not attractive at all. For pete's sake, she was __**drooling**_.

He nudged her none too gently, and she jerked. He _almost _laughed at her reaction, but he kept it together. Hyuuga Natsume does not laugh. And everyone knows that.

He watched her look at her surroundings, at the same time wiping her drools on her face with her hand, _gross_, and finally looked at his face. He smirked. This girl was no better than everyone else. She would be one of those fan girls of his too, and he didn't need any of that so he had to be make it clear that he did not want anymore.

"You-,"

"You! What is _your_ problem?! What in the six hells did I do to you to wake me up?! I've been wanting to sleep since I enter this freak of a classroom of yours, and when I _finally _get my sleep I get this! What the hell!" she screamed, and so close to his ears too. Okay, he was getting pissed. He was already in a bad mood for idiots placing this idiot next to him, and this midget dared to scream at his face?!

"_Hyuuga_ Natsume," he emphasized his family name. He was a Hyuuga, and whatever family this midget came from, she would definitely coo him like others because of his family's reputation. People are like that, and he learned it the hard way.

The girl stared at him, and he was beginning to see the recognition from her brown irises. Too bad, she seemed interesting.

"You're that guy they keep bugging me about, saying something such as, _Natsume-kun is too much for you, you lowlife, you can't be his partner, let alone sit next to him! You'll dirty his uniform! _Honestly? Keep your fans on a leash, sheesh. It's not like I'll jump you or anything," she mocked. Before he could reply, she stood up, and glared at him one last time before walking away.

He blinked. Did that just happen?

"Haha! You too, huh?" he snapped out of it when he heard his best friend's laugh. He looked over Ruka and he seemed amuse, not shock. What?

"What just happened?" he asked no one in particular and his best friend laughed at his expense. Honestly, that was the first time someone ignored him. _Even_ Imai Hotaru was wary of him. And that was saying something because Imai Techno Industries was in a tight knit with the Hyuuga Corps in the world of business in terms of ranking.

"She ignored me too, you know. I said Hi, and she looked at me as if I was a thing from another planet, before promptly sitting down next to you. Man, and I didn't even get to introduce myself," his friend laughed some more, petting his so-called manly habbit, taking a rabbit on his shoulder like it was something not out of ordinary. _Yeah, _manly.

Natsume shook his head, before smirking.

Well, isn't this a nice farewell to his last year of middle school?

**End Chapter**


	2. Typical

**A/N: **This is a fast update, but I'm not exactly sure if I can keep up the fast updates. Once in while, probably, but not every time. Thanks for reading!

mystery555: Thank you. I'm honored. Haha, I thought the first chapter has no impact so, I was so surprised when you reviewed. Thanks for reading!  
StarElsie: It will be revealed in this chapter. However, the people inside the academy (except Mikan's best friend) will only see her as the _normal girl_ rather than what she truly is supposed to be. Thanks for dropping a review!  
Blood RoseMK: Aww, thanks for dropping by.  
AnimeMango: Hmm, as of now, the ideas about this story is not exactly what you would call "humorous." So, I'm not sure if I will be constant on being "funny." There will be lines that you can consider as funny, but I'm not sure if I can pull off something as difficult as that. I'm an amateur writer, you see. I'm a fun person to be with, but most of my stories aren't exactly about humor. I'm not confident on being funny in the internet. Haha. Anyway, thanks for dropping!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bite Me  
**_II. Typical_

* * *

**S**akura Mikan was undeniably in a bad mood as of now. These pathetic women dared to threaten her, saying that_ they will annihilate her family if she doesn't step down the ladder_. She completely disregarded them, ignoring all the insults thrown at her, and stayed indifferent.

She understood her position and she knew that. It was her plan all along the moment she heard from her father that she would be studying in this academy. Her background was flawless, no sign of forgery in them, because she was _that _amazing. And she was proud of herself too. Now, on to the matter at hands.

"This slut, she has no shame! How can she be partners with Natsume-_ sama?! _And how can she be studying in this academy if she has no connection whatsoever?!" Another student exclaimed, jabbing a finger at her direction as if she wasn't there, perfectly hearing all the things they've been saying.

She didn't understand, and honestly she didn't care. What she didn't get was whenever she was partnered with Hyuuga, sneering and jabs from each side were thrown at her twice the amount of when she was completely alone.

What was so special about Hyuuga Natsume anyway? Sure, she would admit, the guy could pass off as the most handsome specie in Japan, but come on, was that all? Or was it because of his family name?

As far as Mikan was aware, Hyuuga Corps were second to Yukihira Group in terms of property all over the world. The difference however was enormous. After all, Yukihira Group has half of Japan's finance, and basically own half of the world's expense. Meanwhile Hyuuga Corps were ten steps behind the Yukihira Group. However, they still own quarter of Japan. And Hyuuga Corps also dominates Asia. In other words, they were not as near as they boldly announce to the Yukihira Group's wealth.

But that didn't mean Hyuuga Corps were step behind the society though. Second to Yukihira Group were Hyuuga Corps and so that should mean something. If people respected the Imai's, then people bow down to the Hyuuga's. With a single clap from its heir, an entire city would be annihilated when the sun rises. They were ruthless as that.

And that was why people feared them.

(And did she mention that Hyuuga Corps also owns Alice Academy? Well, now she did).

And Mikan sure isn't afraid of such threat. Hyuuga? Pfft, she could hardly care. She was here to study, not to fool around. She may have her best friend here to spend time with as a normal teenager, but that didn't mean she forgot who she was outside the gates.

She glanced at the girls who were whispering rather loudly, and sighed. Why was she in this predicament again? Ah yes, because she was partners with Hyuuga. Honestly, what were they thinking? Hyuuga Natsume might be a Hyuuga, a perfect example of Adonis in flesh, but that didn't mean she would jump him.

As she had mentioned earlier, she was here to study. Not to fool around like a hormonal teenager. She was here to study business, and she would leave it at that. After all, she would never forget what positon she was in.

In here, she was Sakura Mikan. A 14-year old girl who does not have any affiliation with any of the industries inside Japan, or out of Japan. She was an ordinary girl who came from a normal family and would always stay at that.

However, outside these gates.

She was Yukihira Mikan, 14-years old prodigy, and is the person who handles all of the Yukihira's affairs inside and beyond the borders of Japan in replace for his father. She is the heiress of the Yukihira family and she will act like it.

Even if she never intended to.

[x-x]

"**H**yuuga, what the hell!" Natsume smirked as soon as he heard her hissed beside him. They were in the laboratory doing some kind of lab he was not interested in. And so, to appease his boredom, he decided to tease the new girl.

And she sure was satisfying his needs for entertainment.

She transferred here last week, which was the second week when the school began. Natsume discovered that she was apparently best friends with Imai Hotaru, the emotionless amethyst girl who was the first _person _(not specific gender, because both always happens) to not fawn over him which piqued his interest on the first day of school, but that didn't work out because she never acknowledged his presence.

And besides, Imai Hotaru was just not his type (nope, he was not saying that he couldn't get the girl because she's difficult to deal with, nope. It's never like that).

Anyway, back to the matter at play.

"What are you saying?" he answered back, suppressing the urge to grin when her faced turn red. And for the first time in his fourteenth year, it wasn't because of his face. She was pissed. She looked back at him, her eyes meeting his, and glared, before returning to their lab. Damn, she sure knows how to ignore people's existence.

Well no matter, he mentally grinned. He watched her carefully fixing back the tools to their original positions and suppressed his mirth. He was beyond entertained due from her unexpected reactions, and her ignoring his existence didn't matter.

Ten minutes had passed, and Natsume _almost_ laughed.

"That is it!" roared the female. Natsume schooled his expression and looked at the girl in a bored manner. That added to the fuel and she rounded on him. Her face was so funny Natsume was having a hard time maintaining his image. However, before he could even reply she jabbed her forefinger at his chest, and exclaimed with shrill that he didn't know she has.

"Goddammit, Hyuuga, I know you're an anti-social prick, and I wouldn't even mind if you let me do all the partners work by myself, but come on! Must you ruin everything?! First it was the essay for English, and now this?!

"This is the _fucking_ fourth time you _accidentally _topple the alcohol lamp, and must I remind you that I need to start all over again?! This is the fourth time! I can understand twice, but four! Fucking four, Hyuuga! How did you even manage to do that?! This is outrageous! Now I have to stay after school to finish this lab work and the conclusion instead of doing something productive at my room! Dammit, why are we even partners to begin with?!" Sakura Mikan fumed, her voice could even be heard by the corridor, but she didn't care.

She didn't care whether her classmates were staring at them, at _her_ because she was beyond annoyed. This friggin' Hyuuga had been on her case since she first talked to him, and must she remind that it was only last week?! Goodness, she was sure she was gonna grow white hair earlier than she intended. And she hasn't even reached her 15th birthday.

Hyuuga Natsume watched the woman walked to the teacher and asked for her permission to stay after school to finish the lab work since the class was pretty much over.

She walked to their table and Natsume wasn't surprised when the woman didn't bother acknowledging his presence again. It wasn't his fault that she was fun to mess with, actually. Sakura Mikan should be honored that he was paying attention to her more than the females he interacted with since elementary.

Five minutes ticked, and the bell rang. Sakura practically bounced up from her chair, and ran to her best friend, Imai. Natsume snorted. The woman was bipolar, he was sure of it.

"That was kind of mean, Natsume," Natsume turned around and found his best friend looking at him sternly. He just raised his eyebrow, and Ruka sighed in defeat.

"I know you like her, but cease with the commotion will you? I can't even be bothered to what your people will do to her after that stunt just now," his best friend berated, but wait. Back up. _What did he just say?_

"Who likes who?"

"Well, don't you like her? I mean, you are practically hovering over her ever since she transferred, you know. And I know you as much as you know me, Natsume. We both know that you don't like hanging around with the opposite," Ruka reasoned, his voice still in a placating tone as he studied his best friend.

Was he wrong? As far as Ruka was concerned, Natsume has never been like that to anyone. So, he just assumed that…

"You're talking nonsense, Ruka. Let's go," Natsume stood up from his seat, and walked out of the classroom heading to their next class.

[x-x]

"**B**aka, what did I tell you about Hyuuga?" Hotaru Imai, her best friend since they were little reminded. Mikan sighed. She's not really afraid of the Hyuuga's, or Natsume in particular, but she forgot that she was keeping her profile low in here as to not attract too much attention.

"But Hotaru! You saw what he did, right? I've been tolerating him the past few days, but come on, I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world, and I can only tolerate as much of that asshole. He's a jackass, a jerk, a complete attention seeker, and he's annoying the hell outta me every single day!" she moaned in despair because no matter how much she complained, she would have to endure him for the rest of the year.

"Idiot," Hotaru muttered, patting Mikan on the head as she always did because the girl liked that. Truthfully, she missed her so much, but she would never admit that – not that Mikan didn't know it herself. Hotaru hasn't seen her for the two years and she knew exactly why.

That didn't mean she approved of it though.

"So, how was _it_?" Hotaru asked, a hint of smile appeared on her lips when her best friend looked pitifully at her with eyes barely containing her tears.

"It was so horrible! There are so many papers to be read and sign and then those people that I have to settle the deals with were so rude because they always ask – _Are you sure you can handle this, Miss? _– I mean, if I couldn't handle the position regarding the company, I wouldn't even be standing in front of them weren't I?!" Mikan hugged her best friend for support, but only received a shot from a newly improved baka-gun.

Says she made it because of her. _Some friend she is_, Mikan thought bitterly.

"Idiot, you're ruining my uniform with your tears."

"Come on, at least show me some sympathy here! It's been hard, you know."

Hotaru sighed and opened her arms, signaling Mikan to come.

"Come here, you idiot," and Mikan leaped from the ground to her best friend.

That was why Mikan loved Hotaru so much. Her world revolved around her and she would follow her everywhere. However when she learned that Hotaru was going to study here in Alice Academy and leave her all alone, she didn't know what to do.

Of course, she thought of following her here, but she knew what position she has. She doesn't have freedom as much as she did before and she was well-aware of that. She was fulfilling her duties, not because she was asked, but she asked for it herself.

It was her way of showing repentance.

Anyway, she started managing the company when she was twelve years old. Yes, twelve. That was why she wasn't exactly surprised when the people her father deals with everyday always asked her if she was right for the position, but what she didn't get was that it has been two years since she replaced her father.

How could they still ask her if she has what it takes for the position when she's been handling all of the Yukihira's affairs and a not a single one has dropped? Shouldn't that mean something?

(But she's still aghast when they always ask her the same question. It miffed her to know that the people in her father's business has no trust on her whatsoever even after spending two years with them).

"Let go, stupid. You've hugged me long enough," her best friend's voice caught her off guard but she let go quickly. No matter how immune she is to her best friend's invention, it still hurt. Like, a lot.

They both walked inside the classroom. Hotaru ignored all the stares they were getting because she didn't care, and the way her friend was talking, she didn't either.

Hotaru understood Mikan's act of indifference, but she didn't say she has to like it. She prefer it more when Mikan smiles and laugh, and cry because of her insults, but she knew that her best friend was just trying not to attract too much attention.

While it was true that being in this school with no connections to the aristocrats whatsoever could rise an apprehension from the students, it still didn't change the fact that it was better than knowing her being the heiress of the Yukihira Group.

And Hotaru understood that.

However, it still irked her that her best friend was acting like this. Her best friend should be cheerful, loud, and act like the idiot that she was before _that _happened. But now, Mikan has to be mature at all times, act indifferent towards other people because that was what she was taught.

But what pains Hotaru the most was that even though to Mikan told her this was all an act, Hotaru was sure that Mikan has already been like this even before she stepped on this academy.

Hotaru could always see the guarded look Mikan has in her eyes. She no longer has the innocence of a child and she no longer has the freedom of that child she was before. In front of everybody, and sometimes even in front of Hotaru when her best friend thought she wasn't looking, she was Mikan Yukihira.

A child prodigy with a mind that could rival an adult and the very reason why Yukihira Group has still been constantly on top and never letting anyone to catch up. Yukihira Group remained on their throne steadily even with Izumi Yukihira retiring two years ago.

"Good afternoon, my dear students!" Hotaru snapped her head to the board and looked away. Narumi was wearing one of those another ludicrous _costume_ of his and she didn't have enough patience to endure such idiocy before she completely explodes and hit the teacher with her newly improved baka-gun.

[x-x]

"**M**ikan-_chan_!" Mikan raised her head and saw twins looking at her with such excitement. Letting her pen drop, she raised a questioning eyebrow, and waited patiently when the two girls looked back.

"Well, we want to be friends with you! I mean, it's our fault for judging you like that, but we really want to be friends with you!" the one with the blue hair genuinely said. _Hmm, what is her name again? Ah, Ogasawara Nonoko_.

"I know you probably don't want to because you know, how we were all mean to you, but we are sorry! We're under pressure, you know. Since our parents told us not associate with people who are not within our society, but even so…

"We really wanted to be friends with you!" the one with pink hair followed after. _Hmm, so this one's name is Umenomiya Anna_.

"Are you twins with different parents or something?" Mikan finally asked, she has been wondering about that since she learned their names. They looked so alike after all.

The two girls looked at each other and then to Mikan, and burst out laughing.

"Haha! From all the things that we just said right now, that _is _what you are asking? But no, we're not. We believe we are separated by birth though," Anna winked and Mikan laughed.

"Awww! You are so cute, Mikan-_chan_! And here I thought you only laugh around Hotaru-_chan_," Nonoko gushed, sitting right next to her as she pinched her cheeks. These two girls were cute, too.

"Nah, I'm not a people person, you see," she wiggled her eyebrows, "you know what I mean?"

The three girls started laughing with each other and was immediately shushed by the librarian. The three coughed, still giggling, and started talking to each other like they had been doing that for a while.

"Well, I see you've found your kind," one unknown voice from Mikan sneered.

Her laughter was gone the instant she heard the voice and the twins (just call them that) looked at each other asking if they just imagined if Mikan was really laughing with them two seconds ago.

Mikan just stared back.

The girl glared, placed her hands on either side of Mikan's notebook (there are tables in the library for students to work on), and neared her face to Mikan's. They were three inches apart from each other, and neither was saying anything.

Silence past, the library was unusually quiet (the library might require silence. That didn't mean it was completely devoid of noise either), and the twins realized that all the students were looking at their table holding their breath.

"You better stay away from Natsume-_kun_, you bitch," Mikan held the unknown girl's glare and glared back evenly.

"And you better put him on a leash if you don't want him waggling his tail on others, you dope," she replied evenly, her voice tightly lipped as she glared back.

The girl moved away, however the tension inside the library was suffocating to anybody who were listening. Nonoko and Anna were sweating bullets, but neither said anything. They waited.

"This isn't over, _Sakura_," the girl walked away.

"Since when has it started?"

And the next thing all the students knew, the girl, now known as Koizumi Luna (because someone screamed "_Koizumi-sama!_" "_Luna-sama!_"), was in front of Mikan. She was holding Mikan's collar (the uniform has it, to put the tie) and she was looking at her dead on.

Mikan stood defiantly, not doing anything even if from the others' point of view, the grip was enough for them to imagine how hard it must have been to breathe normally.

"Watch your tongue, _Sakura_."

"And be careful of who you accuse, _Koizumi_."

Nonoko and Anna watched from the sidelines, feeling helpless because they couldn't do anything.

Koizumis were known for their barbaric actions since there had been speculations of them having connections with the Mafia, but that wasn't classified. However, Nonoko and Anna's parents specifically told them not to mess with her because she was a dangerous woman.

"Oh-ho, feisty, aren't we? You do realize what situation you are in, don't you,_ Sakura?_"

"I perfectly know where I stand, _Koizumi_."

"Then you better do what I say."

"I'm not your loyal dog, _Koizumi-sama_," she mocked, "and now, if you're done with your business, can you go away? I'm not exactly as _free _are you are, you know?"

And she forcefully yanked Koizumi's hand on her collar and promptly sat down, ignoring the fuming woman in front of her. Nonoko and Anna did the same.

"You will regret this, _Sakura_," Koizumi spat. Mikan glanced at her briefly, and then smirked.

"Can't wait for it then, _your majesty_," and ignored her completely.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Four Major Characters:

Mikan "Sakura" Yukihira – 14years old, gifted, was born as a genius in business world, known as the child prodigy of the Yukihira Group but was never mentioned on television for safety purposes (she inherited her brain from both her parents). She's kind, cheerful, dense, childish, but she's indifferent towards the people she doesn't socialize with – meaning all the people in school, and also the people she deals business with (but she's always in a bad mood whenever she's near Hyuuga Natsume). _PS: No one knows who she really is, or what she actually is to the society of aristocrats except the people she personally deals with, her family, and her best friend. The people she makes deals with are obedient on not spilling the beans if they want to still be in job. So no one knows_.

Hyuuga Natsume – 14years old, was born a genius (through the genes of all the Hyuuga's), but never intended to take on the business (his father is adamant on insisting that he takes on the business though, his mother was his father's moral support). He's the prime heir of the Hyuuga Corps. He's arrogant, self-righteous, he's also cold to people he doesn't care about, has high self-esteem, has overbearingly high standard, and has spent great amount on protecting his pride and status (and he hates Mikan Sakura's guts, but she was his number one entertainment).

Imai Hotaru – 14years old, was born a genius in inventing different technologies (but was always behind her brother in everything), and was expected to work as the Vice-President for Imai Techno Industry when she turned eighteen. She's indifferent to almost everything, however fiercely protective of Mikan.

Nogi Ruka – 14years old, a child who was destined to take over the N&R Records when he reaches his eighteenth birthday. He's half French and half Japanese, was Natsume's childhood friend. He's kind, charming, and loyal. And he also has a gentle and pleasant personality that balances out Natsume's attitude.


	3. Disappearance

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. I finished the manga (watched a little from the anime - but I was disappointed so I didn't continue), but I didn't exactly pay attention to their characteristics and mannerisms to such degree. So if there are things that you guess that certain character won't do, kindly point it out. I'm holding no grudge. :)

StarElsie: Wow, you're fast. Haha! Thank you. I know, right? When I was reading the manga, I was close to smashing my phone whenever I see Luna with it. Man, sure she wasn't exactly a horrible woman before but still... Anyway, thank you!  
kimiko megami: Aww, thank you! Haha, yeah. I tried to revise her character a bit. I'm not modest, haha. Anyway, thank you.  
SkyBlue24: Oh, that isn't gonna happen after a little while. Haha, I'm still planning on where her status would be revealed. Hehe, thank you.  
MKittyz: Haha, it's no problem. Thank you!  
mystery555: Thank you so much! Haha. I have a lot of spare time as of now, so I'm kinda fast on updating. But I swear, there are stories of mine that hasn't been updated since a year ago. Haha. I'm horrible, aren't I? Anyway, thanks again!  
AnimeMango: Aww, thanks! My writing style came from various authors. Haha, I've been reading on fanfiction since I was fourteen, so I learned quite a bit. Although my English is still bad. It isn't my native language, you see. Haha. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bite Me  
**_III. Disappearance_

* * *

"**A**re you perfectly sure you're okay, Mikan-_chan_?" Anna asked for the nth time of the day. Well she can't help but be worried for her new friend.

Last week's spat with Koizumi Luna was probably the most frightening event that has happened to her inside the academy, and her best friend Nonoko was having the same thoughts (and they weren't even the one who was having a verbal argument with Koizumi).

Mikan-_chan_ was unsurprisingly still indifferent about it though.

Anna could understand Mikan-_chan_'s behavior towards Koizumi Luna because she looked like she really didn't know who that woman was, but even Hotaru-_chan_ was acting like it was nothing either. Shouldn't they be afraid of her at least?

Her family was after all running some business underground. Isn't that dangerous?

"Anna, she can handle herself. Mikan is not a baby," Hotaru-_chan_'s voice cut through her musings and she flashed her a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to worry about me, Anna-_chan_, Nonoko-_chan_. I'm perfectly fine. But I still thank you for your concern," Mikan-_chan_ said. She smiled at her and Nonoko.

Sometimes Anna doesn't understand the relationship between Hotaru-_chan_ and Mikan-_chan_.

While it's true that Mikan-_chan_ was always indifferent towards other people, it still didn't escape Anna's eyes that whenever Mikan-_chan_ was alone with Hotaru-_chan_ (Anna sometimes see them together, after all) the girl who could probably still remain unfazed even if there's a humungous dinosaur inside the classroom would turn into a bubbly girl whenever she's with Hotaru-_chan_.

Of course, that cheerfulness also sometimes show in front of her and Nonoko, but not in a way in how it was whenever Mikan-_chan_ is with Hotaru-_chan_. Sometimes she's kind of jealous of Hotaru-_chan_, and she knew that Nonoko felt the same because Mikan-_chan _was never _that_ cheerful in front them.

The thing she didn't understand however was how the two could get along so well with each other.

While both of them were born geniuses (having answered Jinjin's questions effortlessly when both Mikan-_chan_ and Hotaru-_chan_ were caught not paying attention to the lesson and therefore were forced to answer the questions on the board), it still didn't change the fact that they were complete opposites.

Hotaru-_chan_ was indifferent, emotionless, and whenever Anna talked to her, she felt like she was talking to a doll, while Mikan-_chan_'s voice on the other hand has a certain warmth in them even if her answers were usually in bland.

And then, the bubbly personality of Mikan-_chan_ that she only shows towards Hotaru-_chan_ completely clashed from Hotaru-_chan_'s nature (Anna even saw Hotaru-_chan_ taking out a gun and shooting Mikan-_chan_ on the head whenever Mikan-_chan_ decides to cling onto her).

And then, all her questions would be answered when she looked past beyond their actions towards each other, and looked through their eyes.

Whenever they were together, their eyes always softened to a certain degree. Also the way they communicate to each other was like a game of fill in the blanks ("Hotaru?" Mikan-chan said, "I'm perfectly fine, you idiot. I'm not hurt," and Hotaru-_chan_ would answer as if Mikan-_chan_ had asked a whole sentence), and the way they read each other as if they've been doing it for years was beyond the relationship of mothers towards their offspring.

It completely baffled her because no matter how long you've been friends, there were certain limits for each friends. Yet, both of them show no hesitation towards each other, and were both at ease being together as if they were born to always be that way.

They were envious. Of their relationship, that is.

But Anna and Nonoko were still hoping that they could get into that circle too, even if it seems impossible as of now.

However they both understood that they might be their friends now, both of them knew that it would take years or through a lifetime for them to fit inside the invisible barriers both Mikan-_chan_ and Hotaru-_chan_'s always put up that were only available for the two of them as of now.

"You're welcome, Mikan-_chan_," Nonoko answered for her. Anna smiled sheepishly, before looking to the board. It seems the teacher has arrived.

[x-x]

**N**ogi Ruka was very observant for his age. He knew the little things here and there, and he was proud of himself. However, most of his attention were always solely focused on his best friend. The thing that he loves doing since he met Natsume was observing his every move (he isn't gay, mind you. It's just his way of showing affection they built through years of companionship – and Natsume is interesting).

Natsume was like a brother he never had. It was as if they were related, but not by blood. And observing him has been his past time because he couldn't help but notice that Natsume is quite the selfless kind of guy. And without Ruka looking out for him, Natsume would sure get in trouble most of the time.

However, these past few days, his attention – that he dedicated solely on Natsume – was slowly drifting to the girl who was sitting in the same row as him and Natsume.

She was interesting, alright. And gorgeous too.

She doesn't act like anyone in this school. She's unabashed about everything she does in every day of school he has seen her. She always has her chin held up high, and she's always ready to meet everyone's gazes. She also stands defiantly on her own, and while Ruka was expecting her to rely on Imai for support, she never does.

She's always on her own, like an independent cloud who's aloof about everything else but her sky (and her sky seems to revolve around her friends).

It has been three weeks since she transferred here, and never once has she seen her scared. Whenever someone insults her because of Ruka's best friend (Ruka has to admit, Natsume has a lot of followers that were downright scary), she would stay indifferent.

She never reacted to anything they throw at her, every jabs of insults she received from Natsume's fan club, or every push she receives from the girls in class, all of them were answered with indifference and absolute confidence.

Of course, that certainly increased the growing admiration Ruka was feeling for her.

Too bad, she still hasn't acknowledged him. And that's quite draining his confidence level. He knew that he was handsome (proof that he has a fan club too, though it couldn't rival of how much Natsume has), he was kind, and caring too, but she never acknowledged his presence.

Whenever he greets her, she would reply back with the same greetings, but not with the same enthusiasm that he has whenever he does. But that still mean something, at least. Because she wasn't annoyed at his presence, nor was she indicating that she was happy about it either.

But still, compared to his best friend, he'd say he's pretty lucky.

He never receives her glares after all, and quite frankly, those were scary.

And he's seeing it today again, the show Ruka dubbed as The-Comedy-Duo Show.

"_Hyuuga_, will you quit doing that?!" Mikan hissed through clenched teeth. "It's been bugging the hell outta me!"

"No can do, little girl," Natsume chided mockingly, enjoying the little ire he was emitting from the girl beside her. "I'm having _so much_ fun."

"As much as I am happy to hear that you're having _fun_," she glared once more, and then looked over the board. She said through a quiet hiss, "I am seriously gonna sock your face with my fist if you don't quit doing that!"

"Spare my face, will you?"

"Why this son of a gun, I am dead serious, Hyuuga."

"And so am I, Sakura."

The two stared at each other, and anyone who were watching (which probably all of their classmates) they could see sparks flying. And then, Mikan once again broke the silence between them.

"You are seriously pissing me off."

"Aw, is that your way of showing your affection towards this handsome lad, little girl?"

"Have _you_ seen yourself recently?"

"I do. Every _single _time of the day."

"Conceited."

"Freak."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Dope."

"Airhead."

"Bastard."

"Git."

"Arg, Hyuuga, will you quit pestering me?!" Mikan said for the umpteenth time of the day.

"You should be honored, little girl," Natsume winked, and was not surprised when the girl's glare only intensified. An amuse smile appeared on his lips before he could stop it, and little girl almost looked like she was going to choke him to death.

"It was _you_ who keep playing with my pigtails, you prick! What is it to you anyway?" and then she grinned, batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner before asking.

"You're _gay_, aren't you?"

"Ha-ha, nice try little girl," Natsume leaned in (alerting everyone who were watching, **note: **_it's everyone inside the classroom. Yes, even the teacher_) invading Mikan's personal bubble in the process.

He blew a hot breath on her face.

And then he flashed Mikan his hundred watt smile (without the teeth, that's pushing it), moved back, and waited for her reaction (the women within premises – except Hotaru, because she wasn't exactly what you would call _normal_ – fainted from blood loss).

Instead of blushing like a normal teenager with hormonal issues, she leaned in the same way Natsume did a while ago, and showed him a perfect smile (the men within premises fainted from nosebleed – except Ruka, who was adamant on watching the show. Nosebleed isn't gonna hinder his entertainment).

She didn't move away.

Instead she moved closer, her lips dangerously close to Natsume's ear, and whispered.

"You are so dead."

And proceeded to punch him in the gut.

Natsume doubled in pain and clutched on his stomach as he looked up to see the girl smirking at him. She was sitting perfectly on her seat, not minding if the teacher on the board was apparently dead on his feet (being a man, you can only take so much) and proceeded to look at the window.

"Hey man, are you okay?" while Natsume knew that his friend was always concerned on his well-being, he could hear the mirth behind his muffled voice.

He glared at his best friend, who laughed at his expense once again, and didn't bother masking it either.

"You sure have guts, little girl," he hissed through clenched teeth (damn woman, she sure _knows _how to deliver a perfect punch).

The girl looked at him with indifference, however Natsume wasn't blind. He could see the silent laughter behind her irises.

"I'm honored to be of your service, _Hyuuga-sama_," she saluted.

_Oh, it's on._ Natsume smirked.

[x-x]

"**W**here the hell are you?" Koizumi Luna hissed, the death grip on her phone was hard enough to create a huge crack from her iPhone, as she waited the other line to respond.

"We're on our way, Luna-_sama_," the muffled voice answered.

She hanged up the call and smirked.

_Looks like I made you wait, Sakura_.

[x-x]

"**W**hat is this rubbish?" Mikan muttered under her breath.

_To: Sakura Mikan  
__From: Unknown_

_Miss Mikan,_

_ If you want to save your little friends, you will come to the Northern woods __**alone**__. Do not inform anyone, or I will personally dispose these things you call your friends. Did I make myself clear?_

_ You have to hurry, ojou-sama._

_ The clock is ticking._

_**Click Image (JPEG image) [2]:**_

Mikan clicked the link and cursed when she saw Anna and Nonoko tied up together – both were peacefully sleeping. The background behind them was dark and Mikan could only wonder what things were inside. Millions of curses ran through her mind as she closed her laptop with a loud _thud_.

Grabbing her keys, she went to the parking lot for the staff, and looked for her car (she has the privilege to go in and out of the academy because of her work outside, but only the president knows about this fact).

Once she distinguished the blazing red 2014 Maclaren MP4-12C (**A/N: **_I'm not a fan of cars, or any type of transportations for that matter so forgive me for this_), she ran to where it was. She pressed the button on her key, jumped inside, and keyed in the ignition.

Once she heard its noise, she maxed it in full speed and went directly to the Northern woods despite it being a secluded forest, and followed the map (there were two images. First was her friends, and second was the map. There's a written red "x" on the map. And her being stupid at the moment accidentally deleted the image of the map from her email. It's a good thing she printed it before she accidentally deleted it).

She pulled over for about a hundred feet away from the cabin, and parked the car behind the trees. She took out her revolver from her car's compartment (she has a license for it – most Alice students do) and placed it inside her pocket (the skirt from her uniform has two pockets on each side).

Walking cautiously, she arrived in front of the door. Ducking under the window, she looked over the glass, but damn it, the glass was tinted. She walked behind the cabin and cursed inwardly when she discovered that there was no back door.

_What the hell is up with this cabin? It's huge enough to load an entire factory and not even once did the authority from the academy has discovered it? The hell, _Mikan thought as she walked back in front.

Tugging her pigtails (usually her hair was down, but she was ecstatic on going back to her younger years so she tried it once again) and letting her hair down, she cautiously opened the front door.

The door made a creaking sound but Mikan breathed in relief when there was no one who suddenly jumped on her. The inside was pitch black and she couldn't sense anything when her eyes were heavily impaired by the lack of light inside.

Cursing, she approached but was a little confused.

"Where the hell are those two?" she muttered. She walked again, reaching for anything in the dark, and when she thought she had grabbed something, the light was suddenly up.

"Gah!" she immediately covered her eyes, and once she got used to it, she slowly opened her eyes.

She took a peak–

"Mmmph!"

[x-x]

"**H**otaru-_chan_, have you seen Mikan-_chan_? We need her for our practice for the play (it's for English) but she wasn't in her room when Nonoko and I knocked," Anna asked.

"Yeah, and that's strange because she told us to go to her room if we need her today since she isn't exactly going anywhere," agreed Nonoko beside Anna.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Dropping the mechanical pencil that she has been upgrading up until now, she goes to Mikan's room, all the while making sure that the two were following her. Once she reached her door, she knocked three times.

"Oi, baka," she called, but was answered with silence. Getting a little worried for Mikan's safety, she took out her newly improved baka-gun and blasted the doorknob (she ignored the couple of gasps she received behind her).

She took a look inside. _Hmm, there's nothing out of ordinary in here, and I'm pretty sure she was here a while ago_. Once making sure that there isn't a single sound of running water, she searched for the bedroom. And there she found an innocently lying laptop on top of her bed.

She opened the laptop and once she read what was in it, she cursed.

"Shit," Anna and Nonoko who knew that Hotaru never cursed immediately went beside Hotaru and read the email as well. Both of their eyes widened when they saw their picture together with the email.

"The idiot got herself in trouble again."

[x-x]

"**D**id you get her?"

"Yes, Luna-_sama_."

She smirked, her tongue licking her red lips.

"Have fun with her, boys."

"_Oh_, we will."

**End Chapter**


	4. Polka-dotted Panties

**A/N: **Haha, man. I really like writing this story. Is the story slow? I'm sorry for that. I'm trying to slowly progress Natsume and Mikan's relationship so I'm not attempting to make them like each other right off the bat. It's plausible, but not so much. However, I can accept suggestions. (: Thank you.

moonalice: Aww, thank you. I will try.  
StarElsie: You really are fast. Haha!  
AnimeMango: Haha! I don't know.  
MKittyz: Aww, thank you.  
mystery555: Haha. Take your time, I'm not taking it down. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bite Me  
**_IV. Polka-dotted Panties_

* * *

**N**atsume laid languidly on his chair, his feet were placed neatly on the person's chair in front of him, and a new volume of _Naruto_ series was on top of his face. All in all, he wasn't listening to Narumi's lesson. He never did, why should he start now?

However, what bothered him the most (not like he would admit it to anyone) was that it was too quiet beside him. He could easily distinguish the difference between Ruka's movements from the girl who was supposedly sitting beside him. He was born having perfect pitch after all.

Curious, _not_ bothered, he took down his manga from his face, and looked around.

Yes, there was really no one sitting beside him at the moment.

_Why? _As far as Natsume was concerned (which he is _so _not) the girl beside him is not the type to ditch classes like him. And considering she doesn't have any connection from the higher-ups, Natsume assumed that she'd be aware of the consequences, such as being demoted or close.

Getting irritated, he stood up abruptly from his seat, alerting everyone in the classroom, but he paid no mind. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on his manga if he stayed here longer than necessary.

He just noticed that Imai wasn't th-

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, N-natsume-_san_!" the guy begged. He bowed a perfectly ninety degrees angle from where he was, but Natsume used his dirtied (all students were free to eat anytime they want during class, it isn't prohibited) right shoe to kick the guy's knees resulting of the guy falling on his butt to the ground.

The whole classroom was in immediate silence (Narumi can't interfere. He might be a teacher, but the Hyuuga's own the academy, and firing him was as easy as breathing).

"Say, what?" Natsume's voice was as cold as a block of ice, his ruby eyes were ice cold and could probably freeze hell if he so much as glance. The playful Natsume was gone.

Instead, the usual demon appeared.

"I a-am s-so sorry, N-natsume-_san_! I w-will get you another pair! P-please!" the guy begged.

Natsume clicked his tongue. His body seemed relaxed, but his eyes told a different story.

"Ruka," Ruka sighed from his seat. He put down his pet on his desk, and walked to where the guy was kneeling. He crouched down.

Everyone shivered.

While Ruka's eyes and stance were not as fierce as Natsume's, he isn't his best friend for nothing. His eyes blazing blue, the usual warmth he always had whenever he's talking to anyone else was gone and was replaced by cold bloodshot blue eyes.

He smiled. And everyone knew it wasn't pleasant.

"Hmm, you will get him another pair, eh?" the guy nodded vigorously, but Ruka paid no mind.

"But you know, that pair is quite the rare one, you see. That pair is one in one hundred of pairs that has been circulated only this year from the famous brand that directly came from France," Ruka smiled again, the pressure from both Ruka's hands on the guy's shoulder was making the guy winced.

"Are you sure you can replace it, _Takahashi-san?_" the guy obviously paled.

While he was wealthy, there was a vast difference in wealth compare to the Hyuuga's. And if what Ruka said was true (which it is) then his family would be in a huge debt. However before he could answer, two panicking girls came directly from the front door.

All heads snapped to their direction but the twins didn't even notice.

"Narumi-_sensei_! Please come quick to the Northern Woods!" Nonoko told between breaths. But Narumi didn't understand why.

"Mikan-_chan_ went there! There was a strange email on her account, please come quick! Hotaru-_chan_ is already on the move!" Before Narumi could respond, the sounds of glass breaking got his attention.

"Natsume-_kun_!"

[x-x]

"**T**his piece of shit, what the hell!" one guy with a mask exclaimed. His companion was being an idiot again and dropped the girl from the ground (it has been three times already, what the heck). If the girl wake up, they would all be screwed.

"I'm sorry, Aniki. I can't help it, she's a bit heavy." The other guy replied as he struggled some more.

The girl was dangling on his shoulder, dead for the world. He can't help but take a peak though. The girl was gorgeous. And if he wasn't informed beforehand that this girl was actually living a life as a normal person, he would have assumed she was some princess for some country or something.

"Shut up. The others are already waiting."

Mikan could hear their voices and it took so much of her willpower not to punch the guy in the head. What the hell, who is he to say that she's heavy? She's been going to the gym, dammit.

Mikan lengthened her senses. From what she's gathered, there were only two people carrying her. However, from their conversation, there were more people waiting. Damn, why didn't she wake up earlier? She could guess that they're at least five hundred feet away from their supposedly hideout (seriously, what is wrong with this academy?).

Better take out these two first than regret it later. She still isn't sure whether Nonoko and Anna were at their supposedly hideout, so she better take these two out first so as to not have another added matters to deal with later on.

Her once closed eyes, opened.

She swiftly elbowed the guy (thankfully the other one is far ahead) on his back who was brought to the ground with a silent _thud_. The guy stumbled on the ground, and that was Mikan's chance. Back flipping away from the guy, she landed on the ground. Then she took out her revolver from her pocket (they're too stupid to notice that she has one) and aimed at the guy's leg.

_Bang. Bang._

"Shit!" the guy exclaimed (the other guy is still far ahead so he couldn't hear the gunshots). He took out his semi-automatic gun and aimed at her leg.

Mikan did a cartwheel and landed on her right knee then aimed at the guy's gun. She took out his gun and before the guy could react, she ran as fast as she could, and smacked him in the face.

The guy was out cold.

Mikan looked at the guy who was ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. Taking the gun from the ground, she placed it in her pocket for safety measure if she ever run out of bullets, and cautiously ran after the guy.

Taking the guy by surprise was her only option so when she was five feet away she jumped, and landed a blow on the guy's head. But luck isn't with her so the guy was able to land a solid punch on her stomach. Coughing, she took steps background to distance herself from the guy, and fired.

_Bang. Bang._

"Dammit, woman!" the guy exclaimed but Mikan only took this an opportunity and aimed at both his legs. Good, he's not wearing any bullet proof.

Not taking any chances, she fired two shots again. Both on his hands so he wouldn't be able to take out his gun. Running as fast as she could, she knocked the guy out with her fist. Sighing with the dirty work, she also took the gun with her (she knew from experience that every lackeys has at least one gun inside their pockets).

"Now, what should I do?"

[x-x]

"**T**hat stupid idiot!" Natsume cursed. His fist was bleeding from punching the glass window and his feet were aching (he jumped from third floor after all). Cursing once again, he searched for a car, or any transportation that would lead him faster to wherever the idiot went (even though he has no clue on where she is at the moment).

"Hyuuga, hop on!" his head snapped on where the voice came from, and wasn't surprised when he saw Imai riding one of the academy's car. Having no question, he jumped from the ground, and landed swiftly on the car.

"Oi, Imai."

"What."

"Idea on where?"

"You're talking to a genius, Hyuuga. What do you think?"

"Shouldn't have asked."

Natsume noticed that there was a strange device on top of the car's dashboard. The device was pretty small and could probably fit in a pocket. There was a big red dot blinking in the middle of the device right in front of his face and under it was what seems to be a road. He has a pretty good idea of what it was, but he still considered asking before assuming that maybe Imai really was a freak.

"Oi, Imai."

"What."

"That device, what is it?"

"And I thought you were a genius."

"Exactly."

"Then why are you still asking?"

"I'm a Hyuuga."

"Like that explains anything."

"We take matters into consideration, unlike yours."

"And inventing devices that will help the society isn't what you call 'taking matters into consideration?' You're implying nonsense, Hyuuga."

"Tracking devices don't help the society."

"It does."

"How so?"

"Why do you think you're still sitting here?"

"Because we're going to get little girl."

"And Mikan is a part of that 'society.'"

"That doesn't prove a point."

"Genius, why do you think we're going after her?"

"To help her escape, of course."

"Then stupid, it means we're helping someone out from the society. What the hell is up with your brain?"

"Then wh-. Never mind."

Imai smirked from the rearview mirror and Natsume only 'hn' in response. His mind is completely out of the gutter today, he just noticed. He's been iffy since he broke the glass window and his knuckles were turning white from how hard his grip was on the car's compartment.

"Worrying isn't gonna help."

"Who says I'm worried?"

"Deny it all you want, Hyuuga. I didn't say it to prove a point."

"Hn."

Silence.

"Mikan's on the move."

"Follow her."

"That's what I've been doing, you idiot. What is up with you?"

"Hn."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. She looked at the device once more and decided to park behind the trees (she distinctly saw a car far behind. Hmm, maybe should hide it just in case – she pressed a certain button inside her pocket and the car was masked behind a camouflage created by the device). Once she pulled over, she walked out of the car..

"Oi, Hyuuga."

"…"

"Get the gun from the compartment."

"You?"

"I have my own. For idiots."

"Let's go."

[x-x]

**M**ikan finally reached the so-called hideout and was really planning on turning in a back-to-back complaint on why a suspicious looking building was built inside the Northern Woods and not once anyone from the gates has even seen it. What the hell.

She walked closer and tried to see past the window (thank goodness, it wasn't tinted). There were at least fifteen guys inside the building, and can't help but ask the academy's security system for the umpteenth time.

Fifteen guys who wore masks entered the academy all at once (there was a huge van behind the tree when she walked past it) and not once the guard of this academy suspected anything. Seriously? And they call this an elite school.

Seeing that there was no way she could beat fifteen guys with only two guns from her pocket, Mikan is in a predicament. She could probably take out five guys but that would take too much toll on her body and even if she goes to the gym she didn't have that much stamina to last after a fight from five guys.

_What should I do?_

She didn't see Anna and Nonoko inside the building, but she still wasn't sure whether Anna and Nonoko were left somewhere. It was dark after all, she couldn't see the interior. Damn, she should have asked Hotaru first. At least she knows what to do. Dammit.

"Oi, baka," Mikan snapped her head to her back, and sighed in relief.

"Hotaru."

"Yes I know, get your act together. Since you are obviously unharmed, we have no business here. Let's go." Hotaru started pulling Mikan away from the building, but Mikan rooted her feet on the ground.

"What are you saying? Anna and Nonoko might still be somewhere here or something and I can't exactly know where they are if I just up and go, can I?"

"They're not here, you idiot. The picture was taken from the practice for the play earlier they had for English. The sender obviously photoshopped it." Hotaru glared at Mikan once more then started speaking again, as if a mother scolding her child.

"How the hell could you not notice that it was all a hoax? The dark background was a dead give away, you stupid idiot!"

"Well, I thought they were confined somewhere that _is_ dark! How should I know the difference?"

Before Hotaru could tell Mikan that she was an idiot for believing such nonsense, Natsume beat her to it.

"You idiot. If you were so adamant on being the super hero, why didn't call some sort of side kick?"

"Why the hell are you here, Hyuuga?"

"Rescuing the damsel in distress."

"You are so annoying. But since I don't exactly have the time to argue with you right now, I'm gonna let it slide." Then Mikan turned to address Hotaru who was watching both of them with silent amusement.

"What are we gonna do with those goons?"

"I already called the main security office, they are on their w-,"

"Get the girl!" one guy shouted from inside the building.

"Dammit, run!"

However they weren't fast enough to outrun fifteen men in suits with sunglasses and Mikan was caught by the wrist. Hotaru tried to pull Mikan over to her side but was faced with five masked guys, and was forced to let go of her best friend's hand.

"Tch, this will wrinkle my uniform."

Then the five guys after Hotaru started firing. Dodging with difficulty as she is not exactly athletic to begin with (having so much trouble to float in water), she took aims for the head.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Three guys were out cold but two guys remained standing.

"We got you now, _oujo-chan_," the guy sneered. And the other one laughed with him. Hotaru smirked and fired two shots but was dodged swiftly. Cursing, she bent over to take them by surprise and before any of them could comprehend what she was about to do, she shot both of them on the head, arms, and legs.

"Ah, this will cost you 300 rabbits (**A/N: **_Let's use Gakuen Alice's currency. I'm not exactly familiar with yen_) for wasting my precious bullets," Hotaru muttered as she dusted her skirt.

On the other side, Natsume was faring better than Imai with six guys attacking him all at once. He swiftly dodged the gun shots fired at him and fired from his side.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Three down, three more to go.

The three were formed in a line. Natsume dodged the bullets that were fired at him. He ran to the first guy and gave him a pretty amiable lariat but was still able to knock the guy out. Then he dodged the oncoming bullets, while thinking that he wasn't being paid for this, and then knocked the guy down by jumping from the ground and landed a solid kick on his head.

"Tell me, you scumbag, who ordered you?" Natsume looked bored on the outside but his mind was already on the move. There are lots of people who are after Natsume's life, but he didn't think they would go as far as kidnapping a girl who has no connection to him whatsoever and would have her life at stake just so they could get him, so that suggestion was a pretty much no.

Then there's only one option: The mastermind was in his school. And if he looks closely at the guys, their mannerisms were a little familiar.

Mafia.

Luna Koizumi.

But he needed confirmation and this guy was obviously their leader. He was as swift as him after all.

"None of your business, kid," and then the guy started attacking. Punch here, kick there, shot here and there, and Natsume was thankful that he goes to the gym every day. If not, his stamina wouldn't last. Damn, this guy is good.

"Luna Koizumi, do you know?" But the man didn't give anything away. Ah, damn, this is going to be tough. The man was obviously a professional.

Natsume tried various approaches, but none of them work.

"You're slow." And the guy whom Natsume was struggling with was on the ground, and not a sign of twitching was seen. Natsume looked up to see little girl approaching him with that same bored look on her face (there were four guys behind her, lying on the ground). He saw from his peripheral vision that Imai was also done with hers.

Where the hell are the security?

"I didn't know you are _that_ childish, little girl," Natsume's lips twitched into a wide grin when little girl only gave him a glance.

"_Polka-dots_, really? And I thought the pigtails were already pushing it," Natsume walked away nonchalantly, smirking on the way as he saw from his peripheral that little girl's face was turning from bewildered to an angry one, and probably from embarrassment too.

"You pervert! Get back here, you bastard!" However, before Polka, _heh_, could throttle him with that loud voice of hers, the main security _finally _came.

"Did you walk all the way here?" he heard Imai asked, and from her voice, no matter how indifferent it sounds, he could tell that the Ice Queen was ticked.

"No, ma'am. We used the academy's van," the first guy answered. There were five of them in total.

"Who drove the car?" Imai asked again with that tone of hers. The bomb was ticking.

"I did, ma'am. Is there something wrong? If there is, kindly inform us after we transport these guys to academy's prison." The other guy said.

"Oh, there _is_," Imai emphasized, and then the bomb exploded.

"You idiots. I called you to come here to avoid unnecessary conflicts before I borrowed your _fucking _academy car. And still I arrived here before _you_ did. And that's not only it. We were _attacked_ by _fifteen _men and none of your _lazy asses _were here to prevent any of that.

"If we are ordinary students, which you should be _fucking_ thankful we are not because _if _some of us got injured or worse _died_ because you slackers didn't do your job properly. I will personally kill you myself. Oh, don't test me, you bastards." Imai practically loomed over the security guys who were all looking in shame.

But before she could continue, Polka held Imai's hand. She hugged Imai and started petting her head.

Natsume didn't know whether to cry or laugh, or stay indifferent with the scene happening right in front of his face. There were really firsts in everything. Like this one, Imai Hotaru was showing her weak side. And with two years of knowing the Ice Queen, he never knew that she has _that_ vulnerable side.

"Ssshh, Hotaru. I'm alright. I'm not injured. I'm not dead. Sshh, I'm fine." Polka whispered soothingly, and Natsume walked past the best friends and eyed the security guys. His eyes were once again the same cold ruby eyes, but this one was much fiercer than he showed during the accident inside the classroom.

"You, follow me."

And all the guys followed Natsume to the car (it was a huge van), with the seventeen (they found the other two) guys perfectly chained behind. One guy opened the car door for Natsume but he ignored him and just went inside, but not before taking a glance at both females. They were still hugging each other. Like a child losing his mother.

"To the office."

And they drove away.

[x-x]

"**M**ikan, I was so scared that _something _will happen to you, _again_. I can't stand for it."

"Shh, I'm fine, Hotaru. I'm not going anywhere."

"You idiot."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"Let go of me, you stupid."

Chuckling, Mikan quickly let go, but not before kissing Hotaru's forehead.

"Luna Koizumi."

"That bitch, eh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. This is obviously a serious offense. But I don't have a proof."

"You underestimate my abilities, Mikan."

"Ah."

[x-x]

"**W**hat do you mean you failed? It's one girl, for _fuck_'s sake. How were you overpowered? As far as I'm concerned, the girl has no background about studying any type of martial arts. And even if she is, there were more than ten of you, what the hell!"

"I'm sorry, Luna-_sama_. But she has back-up."

"I don't care! You all failed to subdue a _fucking _girl, you idiots!"

"As I mentio-,"

"I already said I don't care! I will tell daddy to fire you, you useless idiots!"

"Like I said, it was not our faul-,"

"I don't give a damn!"

She shut the phone off.

"This is Tobita Yuu, the student council president speaking. We are expecting the presence of Koizumi Luna-_san_ of Class 3-D. Please come directly to the Student Council Room. I repeat: We are expecting for Koizumi Luna-_san_ of Class 3-D. Please come directly to the Student Council Room. That is all. Good day, students."

She paled.

"Shit."

**End Chapter**


	5. Complex

**A/N: **I'm going to post Mikan's past on the next chapter. Yes, I'm telling what the next chapter will be. Haha. I'm crazy like that. However, Natsume isn't gonna be there. It's all about Mikan. And this chapter seems a little bland too, so I'm sorry for that. I wasn't in a good mood for the last couple of days and, you know... Anyway, I'm almost done with the next chapter but I can't post it yet since we're going somewhere.

SkyBlue24: Haha! I know. Thanks for the review.  
Spirals of Happiness: Aww, thanks!  
StarElsie: Haha! I wouldn't go that far, but okay. XD  
mystery555: Haha, thanks.  
XxShirayukixX: Haha! Well, it's one of the Girl's code. XD  
MKittyz: Haha! It's all about the suspense, you know. Haha. Thank you.  
moonalice: Aww, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bite Me  
**_V. Complex_

* * *

"**T**his is Tobita Yuu, the student council president speaking. We are expecting the presence of Koizumi Luna-_san_ of Class 3-D. Please come directly to the Student Council Room. I repeat: We are expecting the presence of Koizumi Luna-_san_ of Class 3-D. Please come directly to the Student Council Room. That is all. Good day, students."

People in the hallway gasped. And whispering started.

"This is the first time this year (there were people who were called the years before, but they have been dealt those years they were called) a student was called to go directly to the Council Room! Isn't it rare?"

"I know, right? Usually people who causes minor troubles will only go to the detention room, but to actually be invited inside the Council Room…"

"Oh my."

"It must be severe!"

"Kyaaah!"

She ignored them all. Her chin held up high, no sign of anxiety could be seen from her pale skin, but the grip on her hand phone told a different story. The sound of cracking was the only noise coming from the hallway as she walked past the students (it's already dismissal time, but since they sleep in dormitories inside the school, they didn't need to go to their dorms if they didn't want to).

[Proper Explanation of Alice Academy]

**I**n Alice Academy, there are certain policies. The security was a bit loose before but the higher ups already handled it, _thoroughly_. And because of that, the security for Alice Academy has been what it was like before – this year's the only failure. Strict, ruthless, and no one behind the gates can go outside if they didn't have the special card that only few has.

The Academy is divided into three division. The Elementary Division, the Middle School Division, and the High School Division. Each has its principal who acts like the representative, or the head.

In each division, certain students were asked to form a Student Council. It is not a normal group of friends, but different individuals who were _forced _to take responsibility for their division.

Usually these people were individuals that excels in sports, in academics, or anything that they excel above normal students and of course, the names they were carrying (for example, an Imai). They had no choice but to accept when offered the position because the Academy holds their future, even if the student is a Hyuuga.

Among the school, these students hold the most power. They were geniuses in their own field, but they were also the people whom the students feared the most.

They were ruthless with their punishments and they were unforgivable towards an individual – whether the student is a friend or a foe of a member or members of the council – who really committed an offensive act towards the school that could ruin its prestigious reputation among the world.

They were the so-called dogs of the academy.

And if there are rulers, of course there are protocols that needs to be followed. Even if a student is a Yukihira or a Hyuuga, or a member of the council, one must follow these rules at all cost.

**1.** If the academy is having a Sports Festival, Alice Festival, or whatever occasion it is that is related to the Academy, there will always be an assembly initiated by the Student Council of the three divisions. The assembly gathers everyone, from Elementary to High School, and is required to attend at all cost.

**2. **They can use their phones, laptops, etc. to contact their families, but they can't see them until the school year ends. Or if a student has the special card which were only given to the members of the Student Council, they can't go outside the academy to step foot beyond the gates.

**3.** A student can do everything he/she wants inside the classroom, but if there is a slight disturbance that can ruin the reputation of the academy, then they will be sent to the detention room. However, if the action is severe enough to cause an uproar outside the gates, then the student will be dealt with by the Student Council members.

**4. **The school dorms are divided into two division. The West Wing is for the females and the East Wing is for the males. Students are required to be in their rooms at exactly 11pm sharp, or else there will be consequences.

**5. **Students can't stay later than 8pm inside the school or punishments will be given.

The three divisions inside the academy can only meet each other through club activities, and other than that, there is nothing. Well, if there is an upcoming festival, or anything that will require all the student to celebrate, then there's that also. However, if school has ended for the day, students with the same genders can see each other at night because they live in the same dormitory.

Of course, there are also ranks that were given among students. It is the student's choice if he/she wants to inform his/her acquaintances about his/her rank. It's optional. If a student wants to brag, then he/she can. But if a student wants to keep it from the public, then he/she has the right to.

**Special Star **– these students are rare. They are the true geniuses of the Academy and only six (it's actually seven, but Mikan isn't known as one) among the entire academy. They are people whom were respected among all of their grades. And all of the special stars are required to be a member of the Student Council without question. And Hyuuga Natsume (and of course Mikan Sakura, but no one knows that _yet_) is one of the rare kinds, whom all the students knows because of his family name.

In other words, they are the faces of the academy.

They are exempted in almost everything (but the rules above is not included in those privileges) and they are respected and adored by the students – their star ranks cannot be hidden among students because they are the faces of the academy (well, Mikan is exempted for that rule).

They are also the only students who has the special card (a privilege card that can grant you to go outside only Five times a year, but you can build it up over time if you didn't use it last year) and can sit in the special table in cafeteria – they can invite their friends there, of course. Their allowance is 300 rabbits per month (these money came from the sponsors of the Academy, such as the Hyuuga – which owns the academy, the Yukihira, the Imai, and other names that are well-known in the world's industry).

(Mikan Sakura is exempted from going in and outside of the school without anyone counting how much she has gone out. She has the rights to go in and out because of her situation and the president understands that. However it doesn't mean the president tolerates it. She can go whenever she is needed in her company, otherwise all her works can be sent through mails, e-mails in her room, and it is up to her where she will work on it).

In any case, it is hard to achieve such rank.

There are no special stars in the Elementary Division.

**Triple Star** – are students who are not far behind the Special Stars. However, even if they are triple stars, they cannot move up to the level of Special Stars. After all, special stars are decided before the school year even starts (the entrance exams every year that isn't shown in public, but given in private to each students). However, triple star students are also valued inside the academy because they are also geniuses, and of course, like the special stars students, they are required to be members of the Student Council.

Their allowance is 100 rabbits per month.

**Double Star** – they are people whom can be considered above average, but still cannot be considered as geniuses. They are what you call normal students.

Their allowance is 50 rabbits per month.

**Single Star **– they are students who are basically normal. Good behavior, good background, and good grades. Most students has this star rank.

Their allowance is 30 rabbits per month.

**No Star** – they are generally the star rank most of the elementary students has (but any student can be a no-star). They have poor grades, poor behavior, and basically sub-average students.

Their allowance is 5 rabbits per month.

A student who graduated in Alice Academy, their future employer will be giddy to have him/her in his/her business anywhere in the world. After all, Alice Academy is known in and outside of Japan.

[End of Explanation]

**L**una isn't afraid of the student council, but she knew not to cross them. They were ruthless. They were a group of students whose family background isn't the only thing they can brag, but also because of their ways of dealing with students who dents the prestigious reputation of this academy.

Luna gulped when she knocked on the door.

She heard a soft "come in," and was instantly captivated by Natsume-_kun_'s face. God, he is so handsome. Luna has always dreamt of having him as hers, and the distance between them today has gradually decreased.

There he is, sitting comfortably on the couch with his manga firmly placed on his lap, but what rendered Luna speechless was his lips. _They were to die for_, Luna thought dreamily.

"Oi, woman!" Luna snapped her head to the side and was greeted by a guy whose hair has the shade of grey and a firm scowl on his handsome face.

"Aw, is that how you greet your senpai, You-_chan_?" she greeted sweetly.

"Don't you dare call me with that name, old hag. Only one person can call me that and that is not you, obviously. And can you stop the drooling? You're ruining the carpet," Youichi growled impatiently and walked to the farthest chair.

There is a long wooden table inside the Student Council Room, and there are nine chairs in it. However, the last chair is at the end of the table in the center, and one Tobita Yuu is currently sitting.

_There goes my luck_, Luna thought as she walked to one of the chairs (which was next to Natsume's – each members are already on each of their chairs) but was stopped by a pale hand.

"Your sit is at the far end, Koizumi." An indifferent voice of one Imai Hotaru stopped her, and before Luna could retort, she already sat down beside Natsume-_kun_. Hmph.

As she sat down at the far end with no one besides her because all the members are sitting closely to the president, the president greeted her politely.

"Good afternoon, Koizumi-_san_."

Luna snorted.

"Cut the chase, will you? What is it that you need me for?" she asked rudely, no one reprimanded her.

"Sakura Mikan, have you heard?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, that bitch? Yeah, what of it?"

The temperature inside the room suddenly changed.

"Yes, that Sakura-_san_, she has been kidnapped, you see. She was told that her friends were kidnapped, but only to find that it was all a lie. Koizumi-_san_, have you heard?"

"She's an idiot for believing then," she spat out. She knew she was digging her grave, but might as well enjoy it while it lasts because she knew she was going to be kicked out. Koizumi or not, her deed was unforgivable even for her.

"I see. Then I won't waste my words then," she snorted.

"Good."

"You, Koizumi Luna, are accused of being the mastermind of the whole ordeal. Do you understand what I'm saying, Koizumi-_san_?" she stood up and began her acting.

"What?! How can you accuse me of such a thing? I will never do that! And what proof do you have that I was the one who set her up?" she fumed, but from the looks on their faces, they didn't buy her acting.

Damn, and she was expecting an award for it too.

"I have all the evidences that you want and I suggest you see it for yourself, but let me remind you Koizumi," an indifferent voice cut in. Luna looked at her dead in the eye, but the amethyst girl didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Mikan is not your ordinary girl," and with that, Imai Hotaru exited the premises without so much as goodbye.

The people inside didn't even acknowledge her abrupt absence. Wow.

"Well, you have the right to look at all the evidences that you seek, Koizumi-_san_," the president's voice broke the silence that has settled inside the room.

Natsume-_kun_ stood up from his seat, but only Luna and Ruka looked at him, and no one else. The Student Council are really weird people, Luna concluded.

Anyway, Luna looked at the basket. It contains CD's, papers that has her conversation with her daddy's dogs, and the map where the two buildings that she has demanded to bring Mikan Sakura in.

"Are you satisfied?" before she could retort that all of these rubbish are fake, Yome Kokoro spoke up with his usual grin on his face, and his easygoing cheerful voice.

"Hotaru Imai is responsible for these evidences, Luna-_chan_," he winked. Luna made a disgusting face, but she wasn't able to reply again because Youichi Yukihira spoke up impatiently.

"Can we wrap this up? I have to visit someone and she isn't exactly someone I can usually see," but no one answered him.

"Since you have no objections, I am holding you responsible for all this mess. Can I do that?" the president patiently asked, adjusting his glasses for good measure.

Luna snorted, can't actually do anything if she's already guilty to begin with.

"All right. I will tell you the punishment then," the people, excluding the president (Youichi, Koko, Kitsuneme, Ruka) inside the student council room has all huge grins plastered on their faces and Luna didn't know if she would cry, or run, or probably do both.

"Wait, isn't expulsion my punishment?" she asked.

"No, dear. Expulsion is harsh towards a normal student, but since you are a Koizumi, it won't be too hard for you to go to a school that can never be the same as this school, but can still pull you through," the president replied in a placating tone.

She paled.

"You will clean the bathrooms (boys and girls), the hallways, and the classrooms for the whole month starting next week. And no, you can't complain or even call your _daddy_ for help because he has already agreed to our conditions. Our president is great at persuasion, you see.

"And anyways, you have to clean and don't even think of escaping your duties because Imai Hotaru has installed security cameras on every corner of this division," Ruka explained, with a hint of humor on his blue eyes.

"Have a good day, Koizumi-_san_."

And a loud screech of a female's voice was heard inside the Student Council Room. However, no one heard her outburst outside the door. The council room was soundproofed for these reasons after all.

[x-x]

"_**N**__ee-chan_!" Youichi ran as fast as he could when he saw his sister. Thank goodness, she stopped.

"Youichi," she acknowledged. Yoichi wanted to whine or even whack his sister on the head for not telling that she was transferring. He only found out later when he learned about the incident.

While he was calm, grinning even during his time inside the Student Council Room, he was furious inside. How dare this, _this _evil woman to put her sister in a situation like that. His sister might be the toughest girl he knows, but that doesn't mean she was invincible either.

She's afraid of dark. Has always been. It was her weakness that no one knows except herself, Hotaru, him, and their Dad. Mom would _have _too, if that ordeal didn't happen.

He wasn't there.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to this school?" he asked.

They walking towards the girls' dormitories. But he didn't care. He wanted to spend time with his sister.

It was their fault for locking him in this prison they call school for _protection_, but he'd rather be with his sister than spend his time in this hellhole and wait for graduation that is years _later_.

He has an access of going out, thanks for being a member of the Student Council (he has been since four years ago, his year of transfer – not that he favors it, but having the special card as one of his privilege shoots down his protests), and that was his only salvation for not going insane inside this academy.

He had missed her, so much. And he loathes to admit it, but he knew he has a severe case of having a sister's complex.

His sister was his anchor to the world. She accepts him, loves him, and has always opens her arms for him. She has always been there. Her smiles that always lights up the whole place wherever she goes, her laughs that sounds like a melody to the ears, and her warmth that Youichi will never forget because he has always been inside those arms whenever he has nightmares, or whenever he couldn't sleep. His sister has a sixth sense when it comes to him and it calms him down whenever she sings for him.

Yes, he loves his dear sister. But he never tells her that.

She knows it anyway.

"Did you miss me?" she asked playfully, he glared.

They reached her room.

"Are you going to stay?" he glared and gave her a look that says, what-do-you-think.

She laughed and opened her door.

She was holding his hand. She led him to her bedroom, and they sat quietly on top of her bed.

No one talked.

"How have you been?" she asked.

He finally looked at her.

He wasn't surprised when she gave him a bear hug. And stayed that way.

"Did you miss your sister?"

"Of course, not. Who do you think you're talking to, old hag?"

"Why this little-!"

He laughed. Finally.

"I missed you."

She slightly moved away from their hug and placed her forehead against his.

She smiled.

"I missed you too, baby brother."

She chuckled when he made a face at her. She placed her head on the crook of his neck, and he could feel her breath against it. He raised his right hand and slowly combed his sister's soft brunette hair.

"How is the company?" he asked. His fingers still threading her hair, while his sister's head didn't move away from the crook of his neck.

"Same old. Same old. Still on top. You do know, I'm the one handling it, right?" she playfully punched his shoulder. He shrugged.

"That's why I'm asking. _You_ are the one handling it. I won't be surprised when the next day, we'll be out of money or something," he stated. He smiled when he could feel the pout of his sister forming against his neck.

"Baby brother, you're being disrespectful. Say sorry to this pretty sister of yours for insulting her amazingness," he laughed.

He could notice her smile, but he continued to hug his sister, and his fingers still threading his sister's hair. He led her to her bed. His sister snuggled on his chest and he placed his arm around her waist, as his chin was on top of his sister's head (he's taller than her, obviously). He kissed her forehead.

He inhaled her scent and he almost fell asleep if he didn't hear his sister talked again.

"You haven't said you're sorry, you meanie."

He closed his eyes as he placed his chin on top her head.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, my dear sister," he mocked, but she was satisfied. That was good enough. He tightened his hold on his sister's waist and she did the same.

"I really missed you, Youichi," she whispered.

"I know. And I missed you too. I barely saw you last year. I was planning to go outside again to see you last week, but then I know you're busy handling those affairs regarding the company," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry," she hugged him tighter. He did the same.

"I'm not stupid, you hag. I understand what you're trying to do, what you're going through, but are you sure you're okay? _Nee-chan_, you're only fourteen, barely reaching fifteen, and you're handling all this! I'm not okay with that, and you know it," he refrained from shouting.

She sighed.

"You-_chan_, you know I have always been ready for it. I can't let you bear the name Yukihira for the rest of your life. I'm your big sister. And besides, this is my way of repenting, and you know that," she whispered. Her tone was squeezing the insides of his heart.

It was painful.

But he couldn't do anything. His sister has one track mind and whenever she settles on something, she finishes it without stopping and looking. She rushes to things without thinking and she might be a genius, but she's an idiot about everything that concerns her well-being. Yes, she's _that_ selfless.

"I know. I know it, but…"

"Sssh, I'm going to be okay, Youichi. You know me, and besides, aren't you glad I go to the same school as you? We've never been in a school together before," she raised her head, and winked at him.

"Fine. I'll give you that, but how come you're here though?"

"Father dramatically delivered that I lacked in conversational skills that will win deals, but frankly I think he just wants me to take a break. I still do most of the work here in my room anyway, and I go out of school if I'm needed for anything. It's actually more hectic, but I got to stay here with you, and Hotaru, so why not continue?" she smiled at him.

"_Nee-chan_, just… Just promise me you'll be okay, all right?" she nodded, and come to think of it, what time is it? He glanced at the clock beside him, and was surprised that it's already nine in the evening.

"Go back to your room, Youichi. It's still nine so you still have time to go back. I don't want you to get in trouble, do you get me?" he sighed and slid out from her hug. He almost didn't want to let go.

He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll eat lunch with you and Hotaru-_nee_ tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Mmmmh," she murmured. He chuckled. He tucked the extra hair that were covering her eyes to her ear, and whispered a good night.

He walked outside of his door and made sure to lock it.

Tomorrow, he'll see his sister again. He'll make sure of that.

**End Chapter**


	6. Comatose

**A/N: **Natsume isn't in this chapter, but he will appear next. Ask me if anything confuses you. And my apologies for making you wait this long. I had something to do. Haha.

StarElsie: Aww, sorry. Did I disappoint you in some way? I can't think of anything else. Haha. I have to make her stay inside the academy. :D  
XxShirayukixX: Haha, I know. Kinda cute, huh? XD  
SkyBlue24: Aww, thank you!  
Guest: Aww, thanks.  
MKittyz: Haha, thank you!  
bitterkidd: Just so you know, I reread your review over and over. Haha. I'm so flattered, thank you. And yeah, I liked it when Youichi has a sister complex and vice versa. It's kind of challenge for men to achieve the position beside her, don't you think?  
Mystery555: Don't worry, I have those moments too. Haha, thanks.  
Spirals of Happiness: Thank you!  
AnimeMango: Haha! It's cute to know that you like the entire chapter. :D  
fairygodsister: Aww, thank you.  
EverlastingRyo: I feel the same way. Haha! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bite Me  
**_VI. Comatose_

* * *

"**F**ather," Mikan inclined her head slightly in respect as she continued to read the contracts and purposes that her secretary forgot to send in her private email. She swore she would scold the girl later, but her secretary was obviously depressed (probably another set of break up and whatnot) when she came to the office today, and she didn't have the heart to actually glare at her.

"How's my baby doing?" her father, the legendary Izumi Yukihira playfully sat to the chair in front of his daughter's table. His daughter only glanced briefly before continuing on what she was doing.

"I'm terrific, Father." Izumi sighed at his daughter's behavior. She has been like this ever since _that _accident and it seems she still can't let go of the past.

"How's your school?" the sound of papers shuffling were the only noise inside the enormous office.

"Well, I was kidnapped." And she said it in a way that one would think she was only talking about how the weather was nice.

"What!"

"Ah, and also we are having a sports festi-,"

"Hold your tongue, young lady. What is this matter about you being kidnapped? And why was I not informed of such incident?" Izumi's voice boomed inside the closed-off office, but none from the outside heard his outburst.

"I did not think it was necessary to tell."

"_You_ were kidnapped, _my daughter_. How in the world did you arrive to a conclusion that your safety does not matter? _I _am your father, Mikan Yukihira."

"My apologies if I offended you, Father."

"Mikan Yukihira! This is not about me being disrespected! To hell with respect! _You_ were kidnapped – thank God, I don't see any significant injuries – in a school where I placed your brother's safety for the past four years! This is unbelievable! And you _dare _tell me that it was _not _necessary for me to _fucking _know that _my fourteen-year-old daughter _almost disappeared for who knew how long?!"

"Father, please watch your language. You are in my office. And kindly lower your voice as well, you are disrupting my work."

"Mikan-!"

"_Dad_, let it go. I am in no harm. I don't want any unwanted attention if I came out and told you. The fact that I came out alive is what matters. There are no _what_ _if's_, and there is no reason for you to worry about something unnecessary either. I don't want you stressing over something so simple when you already have mother to worry over," her daughter sighed.

Izumi wanted to pull his hair out from sheer frustration. The fact that his daughter told him that the incident with her being kidnapped is a _simple_ matter that is _unnecessary _to tell because it has no _significant _meaning is even more frustrating within his person because his heart almost stopped when he heard that his daughter has been kidnapped of all things.

However the melancholy behind her brown irises made Izumi calmed down a little. It didn't mean the urge to kill the bastard who has ruined her to the point that his daughter states as if her existence does not matter is at its peak.

God, his daughter is a fourteen year old little girl, yet she lacks the childishness of a _little girl_ from her character. She's become a woman of her own, maturing faster than anyone else her age (because of what had happened four years ago), and can converse with people _twice, thrice_ her age without batting an eyelash as if it is a normal reaction.

When she pleaded to take over his position, he has no doubt that his daughter will be successful. She has always been an achiever after all. But it didn't mean he agreed right away.

It took her two years of pleading, more advanced lessons than she has been taking, fierce determination of learning everything regarding the Yukihira Group, and a perfect demonstration of negotiating that had her winning her ticket to being the CEO of the Yukihira Group.

In all his brilliance and grace that has astounded Japan's economy more than any of the previous beholders, his daughter's show of benevolent intelligence is what left him speechless.

With only a few smiles, curt nods, a show of a three-pages direct written purposes, a simple designed presentation to a number of people inside the launch office, and a few realistic example of what would happen in the future if the deal is made, his daughter won the favor of eight out of ten people who attended the meeting.

In a span of two years, she has learned the tricks of striking a deal, winning favors of large quantities, and surpassing Izumi Yukihira in the age of twelve is what left his daughter inside this office, with the age of fourteen, signing papers that should have been a bunch of gibberish to a normal teen.

Because of what had happened years ago, she has lost the innocence of a child. She's become a person whom can probably take on what the world has to offer without crying, like a normal person would.

The ball of sunshine whom they clung onto whenever there are times that looms ahead was sitting on her brother's lap, with her eyes glazed, the intelligence she always has had disappear, and left a vulnerable child whispering a mantra while they waited for the result.

"_Mom is going to die because of me. Mom is leaving because of me._"

[Flashback (4years ago) – Mikan was Ten]

"**M**ikan, honey, I'm sorry I can't come today for your birthday. I'm sorry, but my schedule is packed right now. Tomorrow, I promise, I will come with you to the amusement park. Is that okay with you, baby?" her mom told her on the phone.

Mikan sighed, but smiled afterwards, as if her mom could see her face. But she knew that if she didn't smile, her mom would worry. And she didn't want that.

"It's okay, mom! You will go with me tomorrow, right? So it's okay! You should go back to work now, I'm perfectly fine. I hope you have a good day, mom. I love you so much, mwah!" she heard her mom chuckle from the other side and this broaden her smile more if that was possible.

She has always liked her mom's laughs. It has a _beautiful_ sound just like her mom.

"I love you too, baby. Happy Birthday," and the line went dead.

Mikan sighed as soon as she dropped the phone on the table. While she understands that her mom is only doing this to prove her worth to her grandparents (she wasn't a Yukihira after all, or came from a wealthy family either), it doesn't mean she actually have to like it.

Her brain understands because she has been taught ever since she was born that she has a bigger responsibility to take when she has come to her right age (meaning, her maturity is something to withhold with a child who is a mere ten year old), however her heart refuses to open up.

She has been accepting things taught to her through a blinding smile and a loud exclamation of _Thank you's_ but it doesn't mean it has to apply whenever it concerns any of her family. She understands more than anyone else that her path will always end up with her inside an office, conversing with the representative of the oil company.

However when it comes to those people she actually gives a damn about, her status doesn't matter. Her _age _doesn't make a difference. She's a child born within the closed-off manor of the Yukihira Family and has never seen the light with a purpose of going to school like a normal child, however it doesn't mean she's not her own person.

She has her own beliefs even with the people surrounding her that tells immediately that a Yukihira, no matter the situation is, will and always represent the gracefulness of a born leader.

However, unfortunately as of now, she can't do anything for her mother. She has the voice, the intelligence, the purpose, but it doesn't mean they will look past beyond her age either. The power of a child over adults, even if her name is a Yukihira, is nothing but a sort of whisper.

She has no power and she has no experience either. While her family supports her – whom has the brilliance for all they are worth – it doesn't mean they will approve of her decisions either.

The idea of pulling out his mother from the company and have her do what she wants will affect the future of the Yukihira Group. Her mother is essential and while she admires her mother's determination to live up to the expectations of her grandparents, she doesn't approve when her mother overworks herself just to satisfy her grandparents' illogical reasoning.

That gives her the dilemma of not having her mother or any of her family beside her to celebrate her tenth birthday today.

A mansion with only the daughter of the house and the servers inside to celebrate her tenth birthday is lonely, even if her personality screams that she doesn't feel loneliness at all.

"Happy Birthday to me, I guess," she muttered while she blew her candle. The mansion is quiet. She's in the dinner table, sitting perfectly at the last chair in the center with a cake and a party hat over her head while she observes the outside of the manor.

She pushed herself off the chair and sat on the small space in the window. She placed her head against the glass, and looked over.

_How pathetic_.

Happy Birthday (2x)

"Otanjyoubi omedoto

otanjyoubi omedeto

otanjyoubi omedeto

tanjyoubi omedeto!"

She turned her head to the side and saw her personal maid, Maya. She smiled nonetheless when she heard the strum of the guitar. When Maya finished her song, she pulled on what looked like a paper trumpet and blew.

She laughed.

Mikan jumped from the window to the ground and ran to tackle the maid.

"Thank you," she whispered. Maya hummed in response and returned the hug.

Mikan broke the hug and sat on the center chair again. She represented the cake with a loud _Tadaa_ and offered the cake with a huge grin. Maya only shook her head and inclined that she should eat her cake before it gets soggy.

"I assume that you want to cut your piece?" Maya questioned and Mikan just shrugged, and cut the piece of cake with near perfect edges, placed the piece on her plate.

"Is it wrong to feel sad, Maya?" Mikan asked as she forked a piece of her cake, and chewed.

"No, it is not wrong to feel such emotions, Miss Mikan," her maid answered quietly.

"But I am no mere child, Maya. I shouldn't feel such things when I know that what my family is doing benefits my living," she answered.

Her maid looked at her, as if contemplating on what she should say.

"_You_ are a child, Miss Mikan however you look at it. While it is true that you understand what is going on, it is not strange for you to feel emotions such as loneliness because you are a human being. And while your mind is nurtured to understand that emotions will only lead to your downfall, it doesn't mean you can't feel it. You're _not_ supposed to, but you can't help it," she looked at her.

"It is the difference between a robot made out of you and you, the child of the Lady."

Mikan looked at her maid and smiled.

"I happen to understand what you are saying, but I hope not to feel such emotions like this in the future," she answered, while her fork was half away from her lips.

"Why is that, young miss?"

"Because Youichi will suffer the consequences. I hope not to be swayed by these unwanted emotions. I don't want my little brother's future to be controlled like mine and my parents'. While they gave their consent of letting my brother live a normal life outside of this manor, I am not ignorant of what they had been informing him behind my back.

"I am not going to stand here, smiling like an idiot when my little brother's future is in danger. His future will be what he wants and being a Yukihira will not hinder his dreams. I will carry the name of this family for as long as I can, and emotions such as loneliness will not interfere with things that I have been planning," she smiled.

Maya looked at the young lady with barely hidden awe and responded.

"Your dedication to Master Youichi is astounding, young miss."

Mikan laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, Maya. It is not only Youichi whom I am trying to save from such fate. I'm determined to take my parents out from this huge burden and strip my grandparents' control over this family. The family heirloom, I will take that to my grave if possible," she responded tersely.

Maya isn't sure whether to be awed or troubled because the person sitting across from her is a ten year old child but she speaks with sheer purpose, and the sureness behind her words left her thinking whether she has underestimated the intelligence behind the children of a Yukihira too far or not.

"Come on, don't make that face Maya," Maya wanted to argue but her young miss's smile was so spot on that it left her speechless.

"I am still a child, if you are wondering. A child with no power against the adults. I may have the intelligence and the purpose, but it doesn't mean anything if I don't accomplish the things I've been trying to achieve," she told her.

Then her smile lit up again and the bubbly child Maya has been used to, appeared. Maya was so conflicted whether everything has something to do with the tricks of lights or it has been all inside her head because the intelligence she has seen with the earlier discussion from the young miss's eyes were no longer there.

Instead was replaced by the innocence of a child she has been used to seeing.

What on earth?

[Flashback Continues]

**M**ikan was inside her room when everything turned all black. She wanted to scream and protest that they could do everything they want, but never let the darkness flood her vision. Anything but darkness, but before she even utter a word, the smell of chloroform filled her senses…

When Mikan woke up, she noticed that she cannot see anything. The obvious cloth wrapped around her eyes was no use because it is still dark and her senses was slipping. She cannot stand dark places and whenever she is impaired of seeing the light, her mind is obviously close to shutting down.

When she was almost close to hyperventilating, the cloth wrapped around her eyes was tore off, and she had the trouble of adjusting her vision, before it became clear that she was in some unknown place.

She tried to speak but there was a dirty cloth that prevented her from speaking. _Gross_.

"Ah, I see you're awake, _oujo-san_," a voice she has never heard before spoke behind her.

She waited for the man to appear in front of her and was surprised because the man doesn't look all that filthy. In fact, the man looks like a child born from showered wealth.

"Ah-ah, can you be a little more tactful on checking me out, _oujo-san_? It isn't exactly in my character to devour such piece when the meat is younger by several years," the man winked and Mikan wanted to gag.

"Hideki, remove the cloth from her mouth," the disgusting man ordered to another man.

When the cloth was removed, Mikan took a huge breath.

"If I was given a choice between showing a little bit interest in you and eating my own puke, I'd rather do the latter, you idiot," she remarked snidely.

Her statement was met with stunned silence and Mikan was sure they didn't expect such response from a child with the age of ten.

"My, my, aren't you the cute one, _oujo-san_?" the disgusting man laughed.

"And aren't you the overconfident pedophile one, _hentai-nii-san_?" she replied.

The man gave a boisterous laugh and Mikan had to press her left ear to her shoulder so she could only hear half of the volume the man was producing with her left ear pressed tightly against her shoulder.

"You are far too much fun than what I have heard about you, Mikan Yukihira. I thought you'd be the idiotic child that your father has recreated from what I have heard about the gossips about the mystery child," the man observed.

"I'm not here just to entertain your odd desire, am I, old man?" she asked tersely.

The man gave her a dark glare. She didn't flinch.

"To begin my introduction, I am the son of Mouri Kenji. I go by the name, Mouri Reo. And I'm only nineteen, you brat! How dare you call me an old man?" he composed himself.

"Oh-ho, sorry to burst your bubble, Mouri-whatever-your-name-is, but I don't give a single damn care. So what do you want from me? Surely you don't want me to be your toy, do you? I don't honestly care if you're a loner or whatever, but taking a ten year old child for mere curiosity about the nature of women? Surely, that will stain the name of the Mouri's, don't you think?" she questioned tiredly.

There were snorts from behind.

"Don't tempt me to kill you, _gaki_. I'm not interested in you or any woman for that matter," Reo argued.

"Oh-ho-ho, so the young master admits he was born inside a wrong gender? Is that what this is? Do you want me to teach you how to properly walk like a woman? I mean, I can offer you my service, if you want," she winked.

"You are underestimating my level of seriousness, _gaki_. And you do understand that you are held captive inside my property, don't you?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not underestimating anyone, if you happen to recognize. Despite my appearance, with pigtails and pigs for pj's and all, I understand my situation perfectly well. I'm in abandon place from who knows where and there are at least ten people inside this God forsaken building, and twenty more people outside guarding this said junk for a building.

"However, it doesn't mean I can't entertain myself while I'm here conversing with you like we're old friends or something," she finished lightly.

Reo guffawed and pointed a gun to Mikan's head, but the girl didn't even flinch.

"You are overestimating yourself if you think you can get out of this building, _oujo-san_." He commented.

"I'm not stupid, so stop treating me like one. Don't you think it's strange for you to kidnap me and wait for me to wake up, then all you're gonna do is kill me, when you could have done that hours ago? Tell me, Reo Mouri, what is your purpose?" she asked curiously. Not even flinching when Reo cocked the gun from his hand.

"My father, you see, has always been the perfectionist. He wants everything perfect and he always wants to be number one. _Then_ your dad came inside the picture and took everything from him like a whirlwind as if my father's work was nothing. And that man you called father didn't even recognize my old man when they met.

"Your old man took my father's place from the front page of the newspaper. Your father's name boomed like a ticking bomb while my father's name was blown away. Don't get me wrong, kid. I don't care what my father does because he's a bastard, but the thing is, he's been pressuring me as of late. And I dun' want any of that," he said.

"So, in other words, you took my father's child so you could avenge your father's failure that I don't even understand in the least, so he would lay off your back. You thought that if you take advantage of the situation since you think I'm so vulnerable to take without using precaution, you took me out of frustration that your bastard of a father installed because apparently you are a failure for a son.

"Huh, and here I thought unicorns were gay," Mikan commented airily.

Before Reo could start arguing, Mikan glared at him. He went silent.

"From what I have observed, you are under the influence of drugs. The stitches that are sticking out from your skin is one of the proofs that you joined a fraternity. You also experience the pain of hazing. And from what I have seen from the weaponry you are holding, you have also been involved in trafficking illegal weaponries that are not permitted to people who doesn't have a license. And from the stupidity you just showed me, I assumed perfectly well that you didn't continue your studies.

"Now tell me, my dear kidnapper-_san_, how in the world did you come up to a conclusion that your father (who was only doing a parent kind of thing by forcing you back to study and straightening like a man because you are his successor) was only pressuring you because he was apparently a failure compare to my old man?" she questioned lightly.

The hand of Reo Mouri shook and fired the gun without thinking.

Mikan would _have _dodged it perfectly fine but there was a body who tackled her to the ground before she even moved.

"Mom?!"

[Flashback Continues]

"**Y**ou are not permitted to go inside, sir. We will do everything we can to save the patient. Please calm yourself down," the nurse in white informed as she ran to the emergency room with her scalpel and a huge scowl on her face.

Yukihira Izumi sat down beside his son. His son, Youichi, at the age of nine looked perfectly compose. He would have _ooh'ed and ahh'ed _to the scene before him because it was so adorable, but the situation doesn't seem to appreciate it.

Youichi has his arm around his sister's waist while she was sitting perfectly on his lap. His head was on top of his sister's shoulder, and his body seemed relax, but the firm grip on his sister's waist claimed his anxiousness. Add to the fact that his sister has been muttering things he didn't think his sister would.

"_Mom is going to die because of me. Mom is leaving because of me."_

He didn't know what to do to appease his sister's pessimistic attitude. Hell, he didn't even know his sister has this side. So, he didn't know how he would soothe his sister at all.

It has always been the other way around.

His sister has always been their light whenever they have their dark times. And now, he doesn't know how to be her light when she's suffering her own.

"Ssh, _nee-chan_, it's going to be okay," he picked up his sister from his lap and placed her next to him. He still has his arm around her waist, and he slowly positioned her head against his chest.

She's crying.

His sister is _fucking _crying.

Shit.

"_Nee-chan, _can you look at me?" he asked, his voice above a normal whisper because if he uses his normal.

His sister slowly raised her head and Youichi was tempted to kill the bastard who made his sister into such a mess. He has never seen his sister like this. She has always been the stronger one between them. And she has always been the person Youichi greatly admired.

And seeing her like this, as if the world has fallen, was a real kick in the pants. It's as if this situation was reminding him that his sister has always been a girl. A girl with a fragile heart, but has a strong will. How can he forget that?

Youichi cupped his sister's face with both hands. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He didn't need to know that his sister did the same.

"Listen to me when I say that everything is going to be okay, all right? _Mikan_, mom is not weak. _You_ are not weak. We're going through this together, you hear me?" he opened his eyes and hugged his sister tighter. She was limped against him.

"This is not your fault. Nobody is to blame. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he received a hesitant nod. He released a sigh of relief.

"I'm always here for you, _nee-chan_. Don't you _ever_ forget that," he whispered.

Izumi watched from the sidelines and couldn't help but shed a tear because his children were so mature compared to how he was back then. He had an urge to join the conversation, but he knew that his presence is not welcome at the moment.

Of course, add to the fact that he's anxious to the bone didn't help the matter either. He knew he will lose it if he speaks.

His wife has been shot. Twice. One to the chest (_so _close to her heart) and two to her head. In front of his daughter.

Like, what the fuck.

He leaned against the wall.

Three hours in counting. Four. Ten. Eighteen. And the door burst open.

He shot up from his seat. His children were startled and were now looking at the doctor with utmost concentration. He couldn't blame them.

"How is she, doctor?" his voice calm, yet his eyes darted from the doctor to the door that reveals his anxiety.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard and smiled.

The breaths of relief were heard soon after.

"We managed to save her. Her vitals are functioning just right. We were able to transfer blood on the right time. Her heart is stable. And you can now rest for the night. Although we still need to test a few labs and offer her syringes to continue the normal flow of her blood. However, we have not determined yet when she will wake up. Please understand. Now, I shall take my leave," the doctor informed.

The three members of the family bowed gratefully.

[Flashback Continues]

**T**he first month was a disaster, Maya has to say.

The young master and the Master were all fine, except the young miss. She has never spoken a word to anyone. But her eyes skimmed every details of her text books and she listened perfectly well to what her tutors were saying.

But she's never even looked at anyone in the eye.

It was troubling.

Especially for the young master. Master Youichi has tried talking to her almost every day, but he has his school to attend to, and he couldn't be exactly stay at this house every time of the day.

"Miss Mikan, you have to eat," she whispered. Young miss only shook her head and stared at the window. She has been doing that a lot lately.

And she can't blame the young miss. The mistress is still at the hospital and even if the young miss struggles to visit her every day, the Master never allowed it.

Says it's for her safety.

Even Maya could understand the Master's reasoning. The young miss's person was in great danger and luckily for the Yukihira's, the whole thing was kept from the tabloid. Credits to the Mouri's whose heir created the whole problem.

It didn't mean Mouri Reo was spared from what he has done. The boy shot twice. It has to mean something. Or Maya would rip her hair out.

Mikan stood up from her seat and Maya slowly followed her.

There was a ding from the doorbell and Maya was forced to answer.

"Miss Hotaru," she breathed a sigh of relief. She bowed. The young miss's friend only glanced at her briefly and proceeded to enter the mansion.

Imai Hotaru, at the age of ten, has a mind that had always been calculating. Every steps she made and everything she does, it has always been calculated inside her head.

The meeting and the friendship she greatly care for has been of the few things that she wasn't able to calculate. The friendship between her and Mikan has been purely coincidental and she has never been thankful of creating such mistake.

Mikan was her savior.

Her smile and laughs were things she greatly took pleasure of seeing. It has always been innocent, so loving, and Hotaru knows that whoever dare to take those things away from her face will suffer great consequences.

"Mikan!" she shrieked. She rushed to the pool. She was about to save her friend when someone did it for her.

She watched in silence when the maid she met earlier at the door proceeded to do the usual CPR. And when Mikan coughed the water from her lungs, she pushed herself off against the wall.

"You idiot," she didn't care if she got wet when she hugged her. Mikan did the same. Her best friend _almost _died in front of her. It was frightening.

And maddening.

The bastard who dared to ruin her best friend has to pay.

But first, she needs to grow up. Damn.

"You are in need of an earful, young lady," Hotaru warned and Mikan gave her a wan smile.

[Flashback Continues]

"**I**'m requesting to take over your position, Father," Izumi looked up from his office table inside their bedroom. It has already been three months, but Yuka is still inside the hospital.

"Shouldn't you be requesting for your Mother's?" he questioned, with his eyes still on his papers.

"Mother's position is essential, yes, but I cannot stay inside her office," _without breaking down_ is the unspoken words. Izumi finally looked up.

"And why would you think I will give my consent to this?" he asked.

"You took Youichi away from me," she accused lightly.

"It's for his own safety, young lady. And don't you use that tone with your own father," he scolded.

"Youichi has been studying inside a normal school. What are the chances that he is not safe when he has been there since he was in kindergarten?" she questioned.

"Youichi has great resemblance of my features from the start. He only has gotten away from media because he has changed his last name to Hijiri. But that didn't mean his growth won't affect his peers to start suspecting that he looks exactly just like Izumi Yukihira," he explained.

Before she could argue, he continued.

"And Alice Academy offers great facility and security. They give freedom to students in there, what more can you ask?" he asked, the grip on the papers were tightening.

"The fact that Youichi can only visit once is the problem, Father. And it's at the end of the school year too," she accused. Her eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Do you not believe on your brother's capability? He can earn his rights to visit us, _you_, at least five times a year or so," he berated.

Mikan growled.

"Do not question me in regards of my little brother, _Dad_. You and mom has been away from this house far too long. You have no rights to take away Youichi away from me when you didn't even listen to any of his claims," she scowled.

Izumi narrowed his eyes.

"Youichi is _my _son, young lady. Our parenting has nothing to do with you. _You_ live inside this house, therefore you shall obey my every command. You can argue all you want, but Youichi will stay inside the academy," he finished.

Mikan's ire increased more.

"_I _am your daughter, not your property. I am incline to obey every of your command, but Youichi is someone you promised not to control. Grandfather has been constantly eyeing him, but you promised not to involve him in this matter, _Dad_. What has driven you into the corner?" she growled.

"You're accusing me of things that has never been my fault, Mikan. I only care for your safety and Youichi's. Do not take this decision as something I will use to control my own son. You have been taken right under my nose, what are the chances that Youichi wouldn't suffer the same fate?

"You are my children, Mikan. As a parent, the fear that I felt when you were taken away from me is something you cannot take lightly. Mikan, my heart almost stopped. You were abducted with no one beside you and all you had was the device that your best friend gave you. Mikan, can you honestly tell me that Youichi won't suffer?" his voice was shaky.

Mikan's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, dad. It's my fault for jumping into conclusions," she hugged him from behind.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"It's no problem, my daughter. You are not at fault," he grinned.

"Now, let's get back to what we were talking earlier. Why do you want to take over my position, hmm?"

"The more experiences I get, the more assets I can have to overthrow Grandfather's control. I'm not asking you to give the company to me right away, dad. I'm only ten, after all. But I have to make it as soon as I can," she whispered against his chest.

"Why so?"

"So I can free you, mother, and Youichi from all the Yukihira affairs," she finished with such resolution that Izumi has to look over if his daughter has aged at least a year or two.

She has not.

"Then show what you've got, Mikan Yukihira," she looked up.

He winked. She chuckled.

"Aye, aye, captain."

[Flashback Ends]

"**I**'ll take my leave," he announced. His daughter looked up.

"Do you want me to escort you?"

"There's no need. You need all the time you can," he picked her up from her office chair. She yelped.

"My baby is now all grown up," he whispered. She hugged his neck.

"Take care of mom, dad. I'm going back to the academy tomorrow. Can't let them suspect anything," she whispered.

"Hmm. Say hello to your brother for me," he broke away from the hug.

She smiled at him. The smile she only offers to those people who are dear to her.

"Hn."

**End Chapter**


End file.
